


Up All Night

by VelvetSky



Series: In Need Of [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Just Darcy and Bucky spending the afternoon through the night together.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Set perhaps a month or month and a half after “Spring Cleaning”. Late May would be the timing of this story.
> 
> For my Blogversary fics. This one is for @cutie-bug . I hope you like it! :)
> 
> The prompt: Hello lovely! Congrats on your anniversary. For your prompts, if it speaks to you: Darcy/Bucky “I’m worried about your coffee dependency” fluffy/smutty/friendly whatever works for your plot bunnies

It was the middle of the afternoon and Darcy was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee with her tablet in front of her.

"I'm worried about your coffee dependency." Bucky chuckled, wandering into the kitchen and living area in his underwear and a tee, fresh from the shower.

"Hey, I need something to even try to keep up with your super-serumed ass." She grinned at him and giggled as he chuckled a little more.

Bucky swiped an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it as he sat down next to Darcy, a big smile as he chewed. "So, what should we do this evening?"

Darcy laughed at his whole action. "You seem chipper this afternoon."

"It was a light day at work, I just had a refreshing shower, and I'm sitting with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I think anyone would be pretty happy." Bucky still had his days, but it did seem like every day he felt a little more like he thought he used to be. Steve even commented regularly on his sounding 'like the old Bucky'. And Bucky felt a little less weight on his heart and his shoulders each day. He felt like he owed a lot of that to having Darcy in his life. She was a soothing, and grounding force for him.

"When you put it like that." Somehow he still made her blush, the way he looked at her, and talked to her. "I'm up for anything, I suppose. What do you want to do?"

"It's only about three, we could go out, do something fun. There's still hours of daylight." Bucky scooted in closer, so she, and her seat, were between his legs, and curled his real arm around her. The metal one held the apple, while he nuzzled his nose behind her ear.

She'd had one hand curled lightly around her coffee cup, and the other free to tap at her tablet, but when Bucky moved in closer, her hands abandoned those things in favor of squeezing his knee and tangling into his hair. "That could be fun. Feels like we haven't been out much lately." Not that Darcy was complaining. Between winter and work, it simply had been more appealing to spend their down time laying around the apartment with the cats, being cozy and watching movies. But summer was nearly upon them, and the idea of getting out sounded very nice to Darcy.

"I love staying home with you, but going out sounds nice. We could go do anything you want." He chuckled when she grabbed his other hand and pulled his hand closer so she could take a bite of his apple. Bucky kissed her cheek and attempted to pull her closer with the arm that was around her waist.

"We could just start wandering, and see where the day takes us." Shrugging a bit, Darcy hadn't thought about where she'd like to go, but just wandering around a bit sounded nice, getting some sun.

"I'll get ready then." Bucky leaned in and she met him halfway for a soft, but lingering kiss.

It didn't take long, he was dressed and had a small backpack with a few things, like a blanket to sit on, if they decided to lounge in a park. Darcy had made sure the cats had food, and that she had what she needed in her bag, and was ready to go. She'd been dressed, but she didn't take exceptionally long to get ready for things even when she wasn't. Bucky engaged the holographic feature on his arm, so it looked like a normal arm. The only reason he did it was to keep them more discreet. The only time anyone ever recognized him was when the arm was on display, otherwise, he could wander about totally anonymous, which he liked, and they headed out, wandering south, through the Manhattan streets. They wound up in Union Square browsing the Greenmarket for a while, before deciding to just hop a train over to Brooklyn. There was something about riding the train with his arm around Darcy that just felt nice. It was a relaxing thing for Bucky. They got off at Prospect Park around five thirty, and headed for the gardens near the Museum first.

"I love how light it stays into the evening as summer approaches." Darcy had always loved that about late spring and summer, the longer daylight hours, particularly it staying light until eight or nine at night.

"It is kind of nice." Bucky was okay with any time of day, but he had found in the past year, he appreciated getting to be out in the sunlight. It was something he didn't get to really have for a long time. He looked up at the sky, pausing his forward motion. The city did feel like home again, but he also liked how the parks, especially the large ones, like Prospect or Central, were little islands of green in the city.

Darcy smiled, looking up at him, as he took in a bit of the evening sun. She hugged his arm to her body and leaned her chin into the side of his shoulder. When he looked at her after a moment she smiled more, "hi."

"Sorry." He was chuckling softly as he said it, though. "I guess I really haven't gotten out enough lately."

"That's okay, I'd be happy just standing here and watching you enjoy being outside, and not working." It had been a busy past month. They'd just gotten their room organized when Bucky was sent out on his most intensive mission yet, with several other members of the team.

Bucky had internally been stressed about the mission, if he could really do it without it undoing some of his progress. Darcy had comforted him and assured him, and had answered her phone at some very odd hours while he was away, just to talk to him for a few minutes and help sooth his nerves between tense moments. And when he'd come home, she'd held him and made him feel loved, and he actual felt better having gotten through the mission. "I love you. I never feel like I can really say that enough to truly express just how much."

Darcy leaned up and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin. "I love you, perhaps more than you'll ever know." He never seemed to give himself credit, but he really did make her smile and laugh, a lot. And when he smiled, it just warmed her all over, there was just so much warmth in him, despite all he'd been through, and she found that inspiring.

He pulled her close and held on for a minute, before they shifted to walk some more, his arm around her. Bucky had been slowly getting to a point where he did feel almost normal doing things like this. It had taken a year, but he felt like just a guy out for a walk in the park with his girlfriend, and that was about the most perfect thing he could feel. He overheard people, when they were out, talking about feeling average or ordinary, like that was a bad thing. He loved feeling average and ordinary. He didn't think Darcy was average or ordinary, but he loved that being with her gave him a sense of feeling that way. Because she did manage to keep her life fairly normal, even though she worked for the Avengers, and was incredibly clever and brave, as far as he'd seen.

They spent a couple hours roaming the park, grabbing a bite to eat along the way. As the sun started to set, they laid out the blanket in the grass and laid back to watch the sky change colors.

“Sometimes I wish we could do this everyday.” Bucky had pulled her in close to his side and wrapped both arms around her.

Darcy readily snuggled into Bucky’s side, sighing long and soft when his arms circled her. Her body relaxed completely, feeling his warm breath over her ear, and looking up as the sky glowed. “That sounds wonderful. You might get bored though.” She tilted her head to look at him and gave his stomach a gentle poke with her finger.

“I don’t think I would. Not if you are with me. I wouldn’t mind a slower pace to life. Just getting to lay around with you. It really is the best part of my day. And days where I don’t get to do that are never my favorite days.” Pressing a kiss to her temple. The sky was beautiful, but he couldn’t seem to get his gaze off of her for more than a moment or two at a time.

Darcy shifted just enough to get her lips to Bucky’s. Their lips moved slow, but with force and intent for a few minutes, until they tailed off into little nips. "I love doing things like this with you, so whenever you want. Days without you are never my favorites either."

Bucky squeezed her until she squeaked. When he released quickly, she giggled, but his nose was still scrunched up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me, it was just very snug. I didn't dislike it. It was intense, and I know that's because you feel intensely, I do too. Please, squeeze me." She stroked his cheek with her fingers, and made a contented sigh, when he squeezed her almost as tight again. Darcy nuzzled his neck and shoulder, and she felt him do the same to her hair at the top of her head.

Bucky did worry, more frequently than he wanted to, about hurting her, though she said he never did. He did worry about it less than a year ago, when they'd first moved in together, so perhaps that was still progress. Maybe it was good if he never fully stopped worrying about it at least a little, because he never wanted to hurt her. It wasn't as though he had to think about holding back how tight he squeezed her, but there were times that even squeezing her tight and getting close to her, felt like he still wanted to be closer to her, and hold tighter to her. She said she felt the same, but he wondered if the way he felt was normal or not.

"Bucky, I can feel your mind working." She was looking at him, her chin resting on his shoulder, one leg curled over his leg.

Bucky wasn't sure what gave him away, but something did. She always seemed to pick up on any tension in his body that came with his mind running off on him. He cradled her head and pulled her in for a kiss that started with a tender roll of the lips, but turned hungry with one flick of her tongue. His lips parted, and he sought to lose all his tensions to the kiss. When they pulled back, they both needed air. The gleaming in Darcy's eyes was clear as day, even as twilight was setting in. His fingers played with her hair while he stared. Bucky could have stayed that way all night.

Darcy may have been happy to stay that way too, but the sound of music drifting their way caught her attention. "Want to see what that music is?"

Bucky didn't really care either way. He was only interested in it so far as it seemed like it interested Darcy. "Sure, if you want." He let her pull him up, and gathered the blanket before she grabbed his hand and lead him in the direction of the music.

Weaving down a path, and through some trees to another clearing, she grinned at his smile as they neared a crowd of people collected around a stage. "This is cool!"

Her enthusiasm made him smile. Bucky's joy came from knowing she was happy. The music wasn't bad, and he was just as happy to lay back on the blanket with her near some live music, as he was not near live music. His foot did get tapping a bit once they sat back and he had her sitting between his legs, with his arms around her again. They swayed a bit, as she leaned back into him. They shifted as the concert went on, eventually ending up laying all the way down again, their legs tangled together. They gently brushed fingers at each other's skin, and exchanged sporadic kisses throughout. When the music ended, and the people around them started to slowly filter off, they didn't rush to move.

"I don't think I've seen live music since, well, I don't even fully recall when it was. It's one of those fuzzy, distant recollections." Bucky had found the music a nice backdrop to staring into Darcy's eyes and being close to her.

"I'm glad you seemed to enjoy the music. I do want you to let me know if I'm ever dragging you into something you don't want to do." Darcy could tell when he seriously tensed up, and she knew he didn't mind this venture. But she did worry sometimes about dragging him places he didn't really want to go, but him going along with it anyway, for her sake.

"Generally, I don't really care what we're doing, as long as I'm spending time with you. I had fun cleaning the apartment with you. You make everything better for me." The way her eyes got soft and shiny at his words made him feel like his heart wanted to burst. He pressed a fierce kiss to her lips, and was met with her fingers clutching the back of his head, to keep him there. Bucky loved the way she not only reciprocated his intensity, but sometimes upped the ante.

Darcy finally drew back, tugging softly on his bottom lip until it slipped away. Her eyes opened to find him already looking at her. "Still, tell me if there's ever something you really don't want to do. I don't want to use my superpower for evil." She was grinning by the end of her statement, and so was he.

Bucky chuckled, his fingers brushing over her cheek and around the edge of her ear. "Okay. I'll let you know. I feel like anything I definitely wouldn't want to do, are things you wouldn't be trying to do either."

"Well, I guess that's good then." She softly nipped at Bucky's lips a few times, eyes open and trained on his.

That kind of look from her always made Bucky feel like she was crawling right inside him, and it was the best thing in the world. The crowd had mostly cleared away, and the stage was far enough, the sounds of clean up were faint. It felt like it was just them, there in the park. He let his eyes close as his lips slid over hers again. Lips moving together with increasing need. Her lips parted when his tongue flicked at her. The way her leg curled over his hip, as they lay facing each other, more or less on their sides, and tried to pull him closer, elicited a faint groan from deep in his throat.

Darcy made a soft 'mmm' sound as Bucky's hand gripped her hip, their lips continuing to mingle. Their hips reaching for one another. Her hand moved first, to slip up under his shirt, Bucky groaned, and pulled at her. The next motion of her hips had her rubbing herself along his thigh, moaning at the friction found.

His mouth finally broke from hers, as his hand squeezed her butt, and encouraged her to rock against his leg again. "I just can't seem to have enough of you."

"Good, because I always want more of you." She rocked against him one more time, before Bucky's hand found its way under her peasant skirt. Even in the darkness, she could tell he was being as discreet as he could. His fingers brushed over the crotch of her panties, and she moaned softly against the corner of his mouth.

Bucky's lips claimed hers, once again, as his fingers pulled her panties to the side. sliding his fingers across the folds of her pussy. Her breath hitched at that first touch, she never seemed to be prepared for just how good it felt. The leisurely pace of his lips, matched the pace of his fingers at first. Savoring the taste of her lips, and slickness of her folds, before he let his fingers pick up the tempo, slipping two fingers inside her, while his thumb periodically grazed her clit. Bucky's lips maintained their lazy movement on hers, as her lips stalled the more intense the sensations in her body became. Darcy was trying to grind herself into his hand, while trying not to make a sound. Her insides clenched around his fingers as she came with a gasp, as he softly bit her lower lip.

There was a minute, of Darcy catching her breath, staring at Bucky as he grinned at her, before her hands went for the waist of his jeans, and made quick work of freeing his dick from the confines of his pants, and his underwear. They shifted slightly, to get a bit better leverage and make sure her skirt obscured them both, as Bucky slowly pushed himself inside her. Darcy's hands clutched the back of his neck and shoulder, as his hand shifted to grip her ass. They quickly found a rhythm with their hips, trading brief nips at the others lips, but largely preferring to simply lose themselves in the sensations. Darcy would have happily drowned in his eyes. That was the beauty of it, as their bodies moved and he pressed deep inside her, it felt as though their eyes were doing the same.

Bucky always felt like she was deeper inside him than he could ever be in her, though he tried to get closer. The little gasping, whimpering sound she made as she bit her own lip, made him think maybe he was close to being as much inside her as she was in him. Her whole body fluttered around him, and for a split second everything was still, and all he felt was her, before his hips jerked as he felt himself coming. The way her body squeezed him, her hips rolled, and the flutter of her eyes, told him she had come with him.

She clung tight to his body, not wanting him to move, as she worked on catching her breath. Sighing, when his arms tightened around her, their legs a tangle together beneath her skirt. Darcy liked the way he kept his eyes on her when he shifted, keeping her close, and staying inside her. He rolled fully onto his back, and had shifted her so she was atop him. Darcy had never had the pleasure of just getting to lay completely on a boyfriend before Bucky, and she loved it.

Besides knowing how much she liked laying on him, Bucky loved having her on him. It felt comforting and safe, and made him feel even closer to her. For a while, neither was sure how long, he nuzzled at her hair, while she buried her face in his neck and shoulder. His left hand, in its real arm disguise, stroked her hair and over her back, as her fingers flexed against his shoulders. When she finally shifted, and moved to slide herself off him and fix their clothing, Bucky sighed, quickly righting her panties before pulling his hand out from under her skirt. In looking up at her, he caught sight of the sky above them. "Hey, Doll, check out the stars."

Rolling off him, and curling into his side, Darcy looked up. Working with Jane had given her some knowledge of the stars, but rarely the chance to just lay back and appreciate the magic of them. "I always liked looking up at the stars, back when I didn't know much about them."

He loved that she made him chuckle so easily. "Since you know what they are, and so do I, I think it means we can just enjoy them for the twinkles in the sky that they are."

Bucky had gotten to know her well, and she giggled. "That is what I always liked most about the stars. That they were twinkling lights in the sky. There's more of them than I thought I could see in the City."

"I guess being in the middle of the park helps. Maybe we should go somewhere, sometime, where we could really see some stars. We wouldn't have to talk about their names or anything, just get to see more twinkling." Bucky had rested his cheek against her temple, and while he missed the warmth of her body all over him, he rather liked the way her hand rubbed up and down the center of his body.

"I guess so. And I would love to get out of the City and go somewhere with you and look at stars, and do whatever else you want to do." Darcy's gaze shifted from the sky to his face at the end of that statement.

It was too dark for the blush to show, but Bucky felt it start in his cheeks and flood his whole body. Somehow, in a whole year together, they really hadn't left the confines and familiarity of the City. They were either safely inside the Tower, hiding out with their cats in their room together. Or they only ventured out to explore the City. Perhaps because New York City did have so much to see, maybe because he'd never thought before to do anything else, and she was waiting until he felt ready for it, but now that the idea was in his head, Bucky wanted to take her somewhere, to go beyond their usual surroundings. "If I think of anything particular, I'll let you know. But I definitely want to go somewhere with you. I want to maybe spend a few whole days away from the Tower, and the City, and all that, and just be with you."

"I would love to do that, Bucky." Darcy shifted, rolling her lips over his, slow, but with vehemence.


End file.
